


Sparks to Flames

by galaxyartist4



Series: To Start a Fire [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death In Dream, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyartist4/pseuds/galaxyartist4
Summary: A welcome surprise finds Eskel while he's staying in a small village tavern.WARNING: THIS IS A SMUT FIC, IF YOU'RE NOT HERE FOR SHAMELESS SMUT, TURN BACK NOW!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing sexy stuff in a really long time, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

               “What do you mean you don’t understand? I’ve said the same thing five times now. Don’t. Go. Out. At. Night. There’s a nightwraith haunting the road just east of this village and it’s absolutely not safe to be out after dark until I deal with it. Now please tell me, did anyone go missing from this village recently? Maybe a young woman?” The peasant man was trying Eskel’s patience, but he had deep reserves. He took a slow breath. The peasant man scratched his head, a vague, confused expression making his already shapeless features even less memorable.  
               “Well, I recon someone did… when was it? Mayhap a few weeks ago?” he said. Eskel rubbed his temple.  
               “Did she have family here?”  
               “Well, I recon she did,” the peasant said, still chewing on his piece of straw. “She had a ma, until her ma died.”  
               “And when did that happen?” Eskel asked.  
               “Well, I recon it was about a few weeks ago. Girl wandered off only a day or two after her ma died, ain’t no one seen her since.” The peasant man shook his head. “Shame, that. She was a nice young thing, always playin’ games with the kids.”  
               More than ready to get to work, Eskel thanked the man for his information and went to find the local merchant and herbalist. After buying a few ingredients, he started off along the road, mentally checking the things he needed.  
               _‘Specter oil, moon dust, swallow…’_ he stopped to examine the road. Nothing particularly unusual met his careful eye as he swept from side to side, looking around for any evidence of the creature’s presence. He kept walking.  
               The sun was still well above the horizon when he found an old set of footprints leading off the road and into the field.  
               “This’ll be it,” Eskel said to himself, and followed the dry trail. The trail led into the field for about twenty feet and ended in a strangely burnt out clearing. The edges of the clearing were too clear to be natural. He wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the space. The smell of acrid smoke and dead flesh dug into his nostrils like grasping, desiccated fingers. He’d smelled worse things before, but even after decades of witcher work it still made his stomach twist a little to find a corpse, especially that of a young person. The girl had clearly been dead for at least two weeks, judging by the state of decay. Crouching down, he looked the body over without touching it. The cause of death was fairly obvious, judging by the rusty red stain on the front of the tattered blouse.  
               “Stabbed in the back, dropped in the field for the scavengers,” Eskel murmured, standing up. “Probably just a random murder, but it’s too late to tell for sure.” He stood with a grunt. “Burning the body will definitely annoy her. Then I just have to wait until dark.” He took a step back and raised his hand, crooking his index finger while holding the others straight and drawing on the magic that fizzed in his core. The Igni sign shone for barely a second before the corpse burst into brilliant blue flames that shot sparks several feet into the air. He sighed and looked at his fingers. Sometimes his magic did a bit more than he had originally intended.  
               Bottles clinked in his bag as he dug around for a few specific things. He pulled out specter oil and swallow, applying the oil to his sword and setting the swallow aside. Then he knelt down and began to meditate.   
  
               A few hours later, the sound of a long, rattling breath and shifting cloth alerted Eskel to the nightwraith’s arrival. He stood, popped the cork and drank the swallow, then drew his sword. Holding out his hand palm down, he cast Yrden, purposefully goading his magic to swell and explode from his fingers. Glowing signs appeared in a very large circle around his feet. Beckoning to the wraith, he raised his sword and pulled a small blue bomb from his pocket. When the creature floated closer, he lobbed the bomb at her and waited for the silver cloud to settle, then jumped forward with a yell.  
  
               Blood dripped sluggishly from several cuts on Eskel’s arms and a few on his legs. The wraith had not gone down without a vicious fight, and despite the swallow, he was losing blood. Popping the cork on another small bottle, he gulped the contents and grimaced, feeling a little better.  
               “If not for the mutations, I would need so many stitches,” he grumbled, stooping to collect potion ingredients and a trophy from the dead nightwraith. “As it is, I’ll have bruises for a little while at least.” He limped on his way back up the road, humming tunelessly.  
  
               “I killed the nightwraith.” Eskel held up the wraith trophy. “My pay?” The peasant man scratched his chin, still chewing on the same piece of straw.   
               “Well, I recon you earned it,” he said, handing over a pouch of money. The weight of it felt like a blessing in Eskel’s hand. He nodded to the peasant man and made straight for the local tavern. The place was dimly lit, but Eskel had no problem navigating to the counter. The tall man standing behind the counter was a grim looking fellow, with a gaunt face and short salt and pepper hair receding from his high forehead. A thin, single braid hung over one bony shoulder. His black eyes were wary, his nose razor sharp and hooked with a ring in one nostril. Silver hoops swung from his stretched earlobes. A scar twisted his long mouth down on one side, giving him a permanent scowl. The scowl deepened when he saw Eskel, despite his being on decent terms with the witcher. Eskel had been through the town several times and made a point to strike up a conversation with the tavern owner whenever he could.  
               “Yer drippin’ on my floor, witcher,” he rasped, pointing to Eskel’s hand, where a gentle drip of blood was leaving his pinky finger.  
               “Can it, Vosuk, my blood can’t be the vilest thing that’s ever touched this floor.” Eskel wiped his hand on his pants. “How much for a room, food, and a drink?” The tavern owner raised bushy eyebrows.  
               “How much were it last time?” he rasped. Eskel slapped a handful of coins onto the counter.  
               “I’ll take a helping of whatever food is freshest and a mug of ale, please.” Pulling a chair up to the counter, Eskel sat. Vosuk busied himself with getting food and pouring the ale while Eskel attempted to stem the flow of blood from his hand. He could feel his body working on mending his multitude of cuts, but the gash on his hand was still bleeding. The cut stung as he pressed his other hand over it, applying pressure to stop the crimson trickle. Vosuk slid a steaming plate of food and a full tankard over the counter.  
               “So, what’s the local news?” Eskel asked, digging into his meal. The tavern owner scowled again. Eskel knew him well enough to know that the scowl was just a show; the man loved to talk about village rumors and business.  
               “Thifra had her fifth babe last week,” Vosuk said softly, leaning down with a conspiratorial glint in his black eyes. “Gossip is sayin’ that it look nothin’ like Komran. Blond wit’ blue eyes, and wit’ Komran and Thifra both dark wit’ dark eyes…” The tavern owner shook his head. “Komran’s been sayin’ he’s gonna do it for Iansur any day now.”  
               Eskel listened to the man rattle on while he finished his dinner. The food was pretty good for a small village tavern and the beer was delicious. Vosuk refilled Eskel’s tankard and kept describing the fight that had broken out in the bar the previous night.  
               “—Howlin’ like you wouldn’t believe. Sounded like a pack o’ wild dogs chased by a banshee, it did. I had to wade in to pull Brinhal off Eebric afore th’ ol’ coot got his eyes clawed out, then a few o’ th’ other lads came to help me break th’ others apart.” Vosuk let his breath out in a huff. “Took me hours to clean up after th’ whoresons. But fight nothin’, I heard a young lass tellin’ her ma about a bald bear she saw at th’ edge of the woods th’ other day. Said it were huge, more’n seven foot tall standin’ on its hind legs, skin pale as th’ moon, covered in scars and blood, wit’ eyes like a mean snake.” The lean man scratched his chin. “On second thought, that don’t sound much like a bear to me.”  
               Eskel set his tankard down with a thump, feeling a swooping sensation in his stomach. Beer sloshed onto the counter.  
               “Did the girl say anything else?” he asked, keeping his voice decidedly level. Vosuk frowned and mopped up the spilled liquid.  
               “Said it growled at her and vanished into th’ woods. Also said it were th’ scariest thing she’d ever seen.” Chuckling heartily, the tavern owner took Eskel’s empty plate. “Th’ stories that young’uns come up wit’ these days…”  
               “Might not be just a story,” Eskel muttered into his drink. “That ‘bear’ sounds a little familiar…” he drained his tankard and stood, wincing as his body complained. _‘And I haven’t seen him in weeks.’_  
               “Room’s down that back hallway, second one to th’ right,” Vosuk said. “I can get ye a bath if ye need, and if ye want anythin’ else, jus’ yell.”  
               “Thanks, Vosuk.” Eskel flipped the man another coin and limped toward the promise of a wash and a long night’s sleep.  
               He opened the door onto a small room. A bed with a straw-stuffed mattress stood in the corner of the space, covered in worn, undyed sheets. Linen curtains hid the tiny, dusty windows. Two chairs sat beneath the windows, next to a wooden bathtub. A rough, wooden table beside the bed held an unlit candle, a book, a sheet of coarse paper, and a quill. Eskel walked inside, shutting the door, and dropped his bag at the foot of the bed, next to an old trunk. A quick inspection of the bed showed that despite his grouchy exterior, Vosuk was as committed to his guests as he had ever been; the sheets were clean and free of bugs. Eskel kicked his boots off and stripped with a grateful sigh, removing clothes and armor that were stiff with grime, sweat, dust, and blood. His favorite jacket was filthy and slashed in several places. He limped toward one of the chairs and left the jacket and clothes on the seat, sitting down on the bed to yank off his dirty socks. There was a chance that Vosuk would be willing to help him do laundry the next day.  
               “Gods, it feels good to be out of that dirt,” Eskel hummed. He crooked his right forefinger in the Igni casting gesture and lit the candle on the bedside table. As a soft glow illuminated the room, a knock sounded on his door. Eskel jumped. Vosuk’s voice rasped from outside his door, and he relaxed.  
               “D’ye want yer bath?”  
               “Please,” Eskel said, getting up to admit the man. Vosuk struggled inside with a large bucket of steaming water. “Here, wait.” Eskel took the bucket from him, lean muscles bulging under the weight. “What is this thing made of? Iron?” The tavern owner chuckled.   
               “Nay, ye just need a rest, master witcher,” he rasped, grinning crookedly. Eskel poured the hot water into the wooden tub, then gave the bucket back to Vosuk, who left to refill. When the bath was full, Vosuk handed Eskel a bucket of rinse water, a threadbare but useable towel, a rough washcloth, and a hunk of homemade soap, then left with a grunted goodnight. Eskel barely waited until the door was closed to yank off his underwear and sink into the scalding water. He let out a long, quiet moan as the heat soothed his sore muscles, stinging in the places where his cuts hadn’t fully healed.   
               Steam rose in tendrils into the air. Long blissful minutes passed as Eskel lounged in the bath. Once the water had cooled off, Eskel washed vigorously with the cloth and soap. The water turned reddish brown as he scrubbed the blood, dirt, and sweat from his skin. Feeling almost decadent, he rubbed soap through his hair and washed off as best he could in the dirty water, then stood and reached for the rinse bucket.  
               Much cleaner, Eskel stepped out of the bath and dried off with the towel, then carefully dumped the dirty water down the small, rusty drain in the far corner of the room. Eskel dropped the wooden tub and wondered briefly where the drain led to, then shrugged, wincing a little. Most of his injuries had healed while he had been in the bath, but a few big cuts were still sore. With a witcher’s accelerated healing abilities, they would probably heal overnight. He considered shaving very briefly, then decided it was too late to have a sharp blade near his face. He would have to keep his short beard until the next day. Suddenly exhausted, he flopped down onto the bed, still completely naked, and passed out.  
  
_The forest was dark, though the moon shone between the leaves to dapple the ground with patches of pale light. A light breeze ruffled his thick fur as he padded silently between the trees. He had lost his pack and couldn’t hear or smell them. He couldn’t remember where he was. A light flickered in the corner of his eye. He turned, nose questing in the air as he caught the scent of smoke, blood, and meat. The smoke made him wary, but the blood and meat aromas drew him toward the light. Padding even closer, he began to smell other things, alien smells he couldn’t understand and feared, but curiosity gripped him. He cautiously rounded a tree at the edge of a clearing, stopping in his tracks at the sight that met his eyes. A huge… bear? Monster? He didn’t know what it was, but it stood on its hind legs near something that was bright like the light that shone during the day. The thing turned with something long and shiny in its paw, casting glowing eyes toward him. A snake’s eyes. He took a step back, but he nearly tread on his tail. A mixture of fear and killing instinct battled inside him for a brief moment, then the thing lunged toward him. He fled._  
  
               The sound of another knock woke Eskel from a strange dream. He rolled onto his back.  
               “Who is it? What do you want?” he groaned. “And more importantly, why are you bothering me at this hour?” The door opened. Eskel sat up, grabbing his steel sword and leveling it toward the doorway, then a hulking shadow stepped into the room.  
               “Nice to see you too, sweetheart,” a deep voice growled. Eskel’s eyes adjusted and he blinked, then sheathed his weapon with a tired smile.  
               “How was I supposed to know it was you? It’s been too long, my love.” Letho of Gulet moved forward, dropping his bag and cupping Eskel’s face in both hands in the way that Eskel loved. Sighing deeply, Eskel leaned into the touch, savoring the feeling of Letho’s rough palms against his skin, then turned his face up. Letho bent down to press his lips to Eskel’s in a gentle, lingering kiss.  
               “You’re so clean,” Letho whispered, running his fingers through Eskel’s still damp hair. “I’m jealous. Though it looks like you need a shave.” Eskel laughed and stroked his fingers over the other man’s stubbly chin.  
               “You can get a bath and I can shave tomorrow. But I’m going back to sleep, with or without you,” Eskel yawned. Letho immediately began to remove his armor, thick muscles rippling under his pale skin. Eskel watched sleepily, enjoying the spectacle. When he was naked, Eskel moved out of the way so the big man could clamber into the bed beside him. The mattress wasn’t very large, so it was a tight fit, but neither of them cared. Eskel rested his head on Letho’s bicep as the other man wrapped his free arm around his waist, and snuggled together, the two fell soundly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, smut part 1...

  
               Callused fingers caressed the skin of Eskel’s lower belly. Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck, sending agreeable shivers down his spine. He stirred sleepily, then rolled over in Letho’s hold, cuddling closer to the other man.  
               “Mornin’ sunshine,” Letho whispered. Eskel smiled wryly.  
               “I don’t feel like sunshine,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “And my mouth tastes awful.” Letho kissed him slowly and carefully.  
               “Well it’s not strawberries in cream, but I always love the way you taste, morning breath or no.” Eskel blushed, still a bit embarrassed by the things Letho said to him sometimes, even after years of travelling together as lovers.  
               “It’s too early in the morning for talk like that,” Eskel muttered. Letho’s mouth twisted in a crooked grin.  
               “It’s never too early to tell you how much I love you,” he said softly, leaning down to press his lips to Eskel’s forehead.  
               “And how much is that?” Eskel asked. He looked up into Letho’s eyes. The man blinked and pulled back to inspect Eskel’s expression with raised eyebrows.  
               “You need to ask?” he said, voice low and teasing as he gently tipped Eskel’s head back to plant a kiss on his exposed throat. Heat spiked in Eskel’s stomach. Nipping the sensitive skin, Letho left a trail of tiny, rapidly fading bruises down the side of Eskel’s neck while the man gasped quietly and dragged his fingernails down Letho’s back.  
               “I know you can bite harder than that,” he hissed. Letho responded by sinking his teeth deep into the muscle connecting Eskel’s shoulder to his neck. The pain made Eskel yelp, then he let out a bark of surprised laughter when Letho licked the spot.  
               “That’s fighting dirty!” he exclaimed, pulling away. Letho grinned.  
               “You asked for it. I didn’t even break the skin,” he pointed out, then he was on top of Eskel in a flurry of undyed sheets. Liquid fire flooded Eskel’s veins as he looked up into Letho’s smoldering, yellow-green eyes.  
               “You know what I meant,” Eskel told him, trying not to sound breathless. “If you don’t leave some love marks then what’s the point? I bet you can’t leave marks that will last more than an hour,” he taunted.  
               “Mmm… challenge accepted,” Letho said, grinning mischievously, and bent to nip the side of Eskel’s neck again, using more teeth than before, biting and sucking the skin until Eskel was gasping. He moved on to another spot. With every caress of Letho’s lips and tongue, and every dig of his teeth, fresh pangs of desire rippled over Eskel’s skin. He let out a low moan, bucking his hips slightly as Letho bit a little too close to one of his sore cuts.  
               “Careful,” he said with a grimace, “that one is still raw.” Letho touched a feather-light kiss to the wound.  
               “Sorry,” he murmured. “I'll be more careful.” Eskel smiled and pulled Letho up to kiss him fiercely, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Letho responded with enthusiasm. For a moment, there were only lips and teeth and warm, slick tongues twining together, and heat building between their bodies. When they broke apart, Letho looked down and grinned.  
               “You’re as responsive as ever, darlin’,” he murmured. Eskel’s cock was rock hard, precum beading its tip while the curve bumped against his lower belly. Reaching between them, Letho traced a finger down one vein that ran under the creamy skin, then he spat into his hand and wrapped his fingers around Eskel’s shaft, pumping slowly.  
               “What about you?” Eskel asked, running his hands over Letho’s broad shoulders. Letho glanced down at his own bobbing erection. Following his gaze, Eskel let his eyes wander over the thickly muscled and scarred torso above him.  
               “We can get to me later,” Letho replied. “Right now, I just wanna focus on getting you off.”  
               “That’s hardly fair—” Eskel began, but Letho covered his mouth with a free palm as the other worked steadily.  
               “Shush, love,” he said. “It’s been too long since I’ve been able to touch you.”  
               “I suppose when you say it like that…” Eskel chuckled, then shuddered under Letho’s firm grip as the man squeezed his fingers.  
               “You have such a nice cock. I’d almost forgotten how well it fits in my hand,” Letho murmured, watching Eskel’s face intently while his hand moved. Eskel blushed and reached out to run his fingers gently across the scar on the other man’s chin.  
               “I’d almost forgotten how much I love the way you touch me,” he replied, his voice a little wobbly. Letho paused in his attentions to flush slightly and stare down at Eskel for a moment, then swooped down to smother him with passionate kisses. Clutching the back of Letho’s neck, Eskel moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer. After a long minute, they surfaced for a breath.  
               “Gods, you’re too much sometimes,” Letho growled, stubbly cheeks pink. “I love you.”  
               “I love you too,” Eskel mumbled, blushing furiously. Letho grasped Eskel’s cock again, looking into his amber, cat-like eyes.  
               “You’re beautiful when you turn bright red,” Letho teased, jerking his fingers playfully. “Well, there’s only so much I can do with spit. Do you have oil?”  
               “Small pocket on the side of my pack,” Eskel said, reaching to take hold of himself as soon as Letho let go, but Letho grabbed his wrists.  
               “Don’t even think about it,” he said with a slow, wicked smile. “You gotta wait. Patience, sweetheart. Hands off or I’ll tie you down.” Eskel stifled a chuckle then slumped back with a rueful sigh, digging his fingers into the sheets while Letho retrieved the bottle of oil. He made a show of pouring some into his palm, then rubbed it liberally over Eskel’s erection as Eskel twisted, squirming desperately under the slippery touch. Eskel let out a low moan.  
               “You’re just being mean now,” he complained. Letho stoppered the bottle with a grin, dropped it onto the bedside table, and closed his fingers around Eskel’s shaft once more.  
               “Tell me you aren’t enjoying it,” he teased, tweaking Eskel’s nose. “Now, don’t move.” Pleasure built in Eskel’s core as Letho began to stroke his cock again, and he moaned, releasing the sheets to clutch at the other man’s thick arms.  
               “Gods, harder,” Eskel grunted, thrusting into Letho’s grip. Letho leaned down to press a kiss on Eskel’s collarbone.  
               “Yes, your majesty,” he said with a cheeky smirk, obeying the command. Tightening his hold, Letho bit the delicate skin above Eskel’s nipple. Coming from anyone else, the noise Eskel made in response would’ve been described as a squeal. Letho laughed and tried to stifle the noise by pressing his face into Eskel’s chest, then continued to nibble his way over Eskel’s pecs, his hand moving constantly. A particularly strong squeeze caused Eskel to grunt and twitch, a spurt of precum mixing with the oil on Letho’s fingers. Letho whispered praise into Eskel’s ear and switched up his pace, alternating between fast strokes and slow, teasing caresses. Eskel began to tremble. The warmth of Letho’s slick, callused palm enveloping his dick was driving him crazy.  
               “If you keep going… fuck—” he gulped, choking slightly on the words. Letho’s hold tightened around him.  
               “Hmm?” The big man grasped Eskel even tighter and bent down to take his nipple roughly between his teeth. Eskel let out a whimper that turned into a long, drawn out moan as Letho began pumping rapidly.  
               “I haven’t… been able… to do anything for you,” Eskel said between gasping breaths, running his hand unsteadily over Letho’s shaved head. Letho let the nipple pop from his mouth as he shifted to kiss Eskel softly.  
               “Darlin’,” Letho whispered, “just getting a taste of you is plenty, for the moment.” He swirled his thumb over the sensitive head of Eskel’s erection, causing Eskel to jerk his hips. “Now, will you cum for me?”  
               The wave of molten pleasure building in Eskel’s stomach surged, threatening to break.  
               “Ask… me nicely,” he panted. Letho chuckled, the warm sound sliding over Eskel’s skin like a physical touch.  
               “Please?” Letho murmured, his breath tickling Eskel’s ear while his hand moved steadily, then he sank his teeth deep into the same shoulder muscle he’d bitten before. Sharp pain radiated from the spot. Eskel writhed in Letho’s iron grip, the pain mixing deliciously with the climax peaking inside him, and he came hard, clinging to Letho’s arms and shuddering as thick, sticky cum shot from the tip of his cock to paint the other man’s bare stomach. Spasms of ecstasy wracked his body. Letho continued to pump for another few seconds, then gently released Eskel’s shaft. Eskel flopped back onto the bed, shaking slightly and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm while Letho sat, wiping his palm over his stomach. He opened and closed his hand, watching strands of cum stretch between his fingers.  
               “Amazing,” he said, running his tongue along his index finger. Eskel reached for him in a blissful haze.  
               “No, you’re amazing,” Eskel panted, pulling Letho over to him. “Gods, I love you.” Letho leaned down to bite gently at Eskel’s lower lip.  
               “And I love you,” he replied, a softness in his slit-pupiled eyes that he reserved for Eskel alone. Eskel met that gaze and felt warmth spread throughout his body, then he yanked Letho down and kissed him thoroughly.   
               “What now?” he asked when they broke apart, running his fingers over Letho’s stubbly jaw. “I certainly feel a lot better. When will you let me return the favor?” Letho laughed, kissing him once more.  
               “After I’ve had a bath, and after we’ve both had food,” he said. “I’m dirty, and starving. I haven’t had a proper wash or meal in days.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time...

               Eskel was trying to remember exactly where he’d seen the furious expression on Vosuk’s face before, but it was slipping his mind. He sat at the counter, eating breakfast while a few other patrons chatted quietly at a table nearby. Vosuk scowled ferociously at him and turned back to wiping the counter. Resisting the urge to shrug his shoulders, Eskel continued to eat. The source of Vosuk’s irritation was rapidly devouring his own breakfast in a shadowy corner of the room, trying and failing to be inconspicuous. Wherever he went, Letho’s presence deeply unnerved everyone around him. Despite the shadows, the man’s pale, brutally scarred skin, bulging muscles, and snake-like eyes stood out like a sore thumb. No matter where he was, he intimidated all except the bravest, and the stupidest people. Eskel thought of the light that glowed in Letho’s eyes when their gazes met and felt the corners of his mouth twitch. No one would’ve ever guessed that the infamous Kingslayer could or would show anyone such a soft side of himself. Eskel turned to glance at him, and he winked. Chuckling, Eskel turned back to the bar.  
               “Yer friend has th’ manners of a wild beast,” Vosuk growled.  
               “Don’t tell me that you haven’t seen worse,” Eskel replied, mouth full of food.  
               “Don’t he know it’s rude to barge in here in th’ dead o’ night,” the tavern owner complained. He slammed a tankard down on the counter, his bushy eyebrows bristling. “Whoreson scared me halfway to th’ grave.”  
               “Sorry ‘bout that,” Eskel said. “He does that sometimes.” Rubbing his freshly-shaven chin, Eskel considered his plate. Vosuk grumbled irritably and stomped around behind the bar.  
               “Laundry station is outside behind th’ place,” Vosuk grunted when Eskel stood. “Line’s up and everything. Come in if you need more hot water.”  
  
               Eskel and Letho spent the rest of the morning washing their clothes. It took a lot of scrubbing and several rinses to get rid of the dirt and crust on their garments, and Eskel took careful note of all the slices that had accumulated in his shirt and jacket. Even his pants were ripped.  
               “Once we’re done with this, I’m going to go run through some sword drills. Wanna join?” Eskel asked, hanging his tattered shirt on the clothesline and turning to Letho.  
               “I still haven’t had a bath,” Letho said, a half smile turning up the corner of his mouth. “And it would be great to take a nap. I haven’t had a good nap since last time we stopped at an inn.” Chuckling, Eskel hung up his red striped jacket and made his way inside, stopping only briefly to brush Letho’s cheek with his fingertips. He flipped Vosuk a coin as he walked past the bar, whistling cheerfully through his teeth. The tavern door creaked when he pushed it open.  
               The wind ruffled his pleasantly clean hair while he strolled through the village. People turned to stare at him, as they always did. Although his face and swords caught most of the attention, he knew he looked more presentable than witchers usually did, since he was wearing one of his backup sets of clothes. The loose, undyed shirt billowed lightly around him. His pants were a bit loose too, but that didn’t surprise him. Food on the road was never plentiful.   
               The burnt grass crunched under his feet. He stretched thoroughly, then pulled the steel sword from its sheath and sank into the guard position. Emptying his mind, he began the practice drill.

  
  
_Letho knew he was dreaming. He had always been able to tell when he was having a dream, ever since he was young. Looking around disinterestedly, he saw that his hands were covered in blood._

_‘Not unusual,’ he muttered, trying to wipe his hands on his pants. The blood didn’t wipe away. He gave up trying to clean his palms and began to investigate his surroundings. The stone walls and floors were familiar to him. They reminded him of the interior of the school of the Viper, where he grew up, and twinge in his chest made him wince. He looked down at his hands again and was faintly surprised to see that his hands were childishly small, with smooth, pale palms. His face was smooth and free of stubble when he reached up to touch his chin._

_‘Is anyone here?’ he called, his voice boyishly scratchy. There was no response. The empty hallways echoed with his footsteps as he ran. Bloody footsteps trailed behind him. Bursting through a door at the end of the stone passage, he ran into a large stone room. It was empty aside from two bodies and a burning brazier. Something like fear gripped him. He hesitated, then tripped his way over to the still forms. One of the children stirred._

_‘Serrit, Auckes! Are you guys okay?’ he cried. Serrit coughed, then became still. Auckes didn’t move at all. In the dream, tears dripped down his face, but his conscious mind felt nothing but empty. Serrit and Auckes were already dead. Several years had already passed since their deaths. He was annoyed that his subconscious was reminding him of his fallen comrades. Closing his dream eyes, he took a breath and focused, then looked up. The blood surrounding him began to fade, along with the two bodies. After another breath, the room filled with tables. Braziers burned in every corner, casting their warm glow over the walls and floors. Letho rubbed his eyes. When he looked up again, he could see someone sitting at a table on the far side of the room._

_‘Who’s there?’ he called._  
   _‘Who are you?’ the child asked. ‘Do you know why we’re here?’ Letho clambered up onto the nearest table and jumped. He flew over five tables before landing lightly, touching down on the table in front of the other child. Crouching, he looked down into the child’s face. Thick, heavy hair fell over the boy’s forehead and into the warm brown eyes that sparkled beneath dark, heavy eyebrows. A small smile turned up the boy’s mouth._  
 _‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ the boy asked. ‘And has anyone ever told you that your eyes are really neat? They’re so green.’_  
 _‘My eyes are green?’ Letho said, surprised. ‘I’d forgotten that they used to be green.’ The other boy looked up at him, a tiny crease between his brows._  
 _‘What color are mine?’ he asked. ‘I can’t remember either.’ Letho felt an inexplicable urge grasp him tightly. He reached down and took the boy’s soft cheeks in his hands._  
 _‘They’re brown. A nice brown, though, like warm, polished wood. I feel like I know you,” he said, turning the boy’s face left and right. ‘Have we met?’_  
 _‘I don’t think so. I don’t know you at all.’ The boy pulled Letho’s hands from his face and held them. ‘You’re weird. I think my name is Eskel. Let’s be friends.’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the steamiest part :3 (this chapter is quite explicit)

               Letho jerked awake. He sat up, looking around. Eskel was just shutting the door behind him, disheveled and sweaty from his practice.  
               “Did I wake you up?” he asked, taking off his swords and leaning them carefully against the wall, then he removed his boots and tossed them into a corner.  
               “No,” Letho grunted. “But I had the weirdest dream…” he trailed off, remembering the dream as if it was a memory.  
               “I had an odd dream the first night I was here,” Eskel said distractedly, rubbing his face. Letho felt the same powerful urge to hold the other man seize him. He swung his feet over the side of the mattress and stood, feeling the smooth pull of his muscles as his legs straightened. Taking a few steps forward, Letho reached out to touch Eskel’s face. Eskel’s jaw was still smooth from his morning shave, but it was rough compared to the baby-soft skin Letho had felt in his dream. He didn’t care. Something tender bloomed in his chest every time he looked into Eskel’s eyes, no matter how dirty or bloody or stubbly the other man was.  
               “How was your nap?” Eskel asked, placing his hands on Letho’s broad, bare chest.  
               “It was nice, I feel better,” Letho replied, voice scratching in his throat. Eskel’s lip curled.  
               “Good,” he said, and shoved. Caught off guard, Letho toppled backwards onto the bed, narrowly missing smacking his head against the wall. His breath left him in a huff.  
               “Wha—” he managed, before Eskel was on top of him. For a moment, energy sparked between them, then Eskel flopped down onto his chest.  
               “I’m tired,” the man grumbled. “All I wanna do is ride you like a horse, but I’m tired…” Letho grinned in spite of himself.  
               “What do I have to do to wake you up a little,” he said teasingly, reaching around to grip Eskel’s ass.  
               “Mmm… more than that, I think,” Eskel mumbled, wiggling his rump in Letho’s firm hold. Growling deep in his throat, Letho hitched the other man up a little so he could kiss the hollow behind one of his ears, earning himself a snort of laughter.  
               “You sound pretty awake to me,” Letho drawled, slipping his fingers under the hem of Eskel’s shirt. Eskel pushed himself up until he was straddling Letho’s hips and pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. The fading evening sunlight caught the sheen of sweat on Eskel’s skin, making it shine faintly. His lean form twisted when he threw the garment onto the floor. As he turned back, Letho ran a finger down the line of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants. Eskel’s face fell into shadow when he leaned down to press his lips against Letho’s. Something clenched under Letho’s ribs. He twined his hands into Eskel’s sweaty hair and pulled him close, kissing him with a strange desperation that left both of them breathless.   
               “How long has it been,” Letho growled, nuzzling against Eskel’s cheek.  
               “A month, I think,” Eskel replied. He ran his hands softly over Letho’s shaved head. “We both had to take difficult contracts in separate towns and somehow we managed to lose each other afterwards.” He nipped Letho’s unpierced earlobe, then sat up, scooting back awkwardly. “So, it’s been too long.”  
               Letho let out a groan as Eskel began to palm the bulge in his underwear. The low, guttural sound made the hair on the back of Eskel’s neck stand on end. Grinning, Eskel bent to bite the pale skin of Letho’s stomach, sucking and using his teeth until a reddish-purple bruise appeared. When he looked up, Letho’s eyes met his. The smoky glow in the man’s gaze sent a wave of heat through Eskel’s body. He bit his lip, pulling down the waistband of Letho’s underwear, and Letho’s cock sprang free. It was a bit shorter than his own, but girthier, with thick blue veins visible under the pale skin.  
               Eskel met Letho’s gaze again, and not breaking eye contact, he bent to press his lips to the tip of Letho’s erection. The skin was warm and velvety under Eskel’s tongue as he licked slowly along the side of Letho’s shaft, enjoying the way the man twitched and dug his fingers into the sheets. He took his time, teasing and torturing with little kisses and licking until Letho was growling like the bear he’d been mistaken for.  
               “C’mon,” he muttered, “you tease—” His words turned into a moan when Eskel finally relented and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, swirling his tongue over the sensitive area. Letho bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into Eskel’s mouth with a grunt.   
               Enjoying the clean and slightly salty taste of his lover’s skin, Eskel grasped the base of the man’s shaft and began to pump, moving his head in time with his hand while also struggling to take off his own pants. Letho gasped slightly and moaned again, tangling his fingers in Eskel’s hair.  
               “Gods, love,” Letho breathed, “Your mouth feels incredible…” Suddenly his fingers tightened and he gave the fistful of Eskel’s hair a sharp yank, and Eskel jerked back slightly, lips parting from Letho’s cock with a small, surprised pop. He looked up with a faint frown, then saw that the man’s face looked almost pained.  
               “This is gonna be over way too quick if you keep doing that,” Letho rasped, tugging Eskel up towards him. Eskel managed to shuck his underwear before the big man lifted him as easily as one might scoop up a kitten and sat him on his hips again. The warmth of Letho’s slightly sticky dick pressed against his ass cheeks as Letho pulled him down to kiss along his throat.  
               “I won’t break, you know,” Eskel growled, digging his fingernails into the other man’s shoulders. Letho chuckled against his neck and took skin between his teeth. Eskel inhaled sharply. Catching him around the waist, Letho twisted to reach for the bottle of oil still sitting on the bedside table. Bottle in hand, he scooted back with Eskel still on his lap until he was sitting up a little, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Eskel watched as he slowly uncorked the bottle, pouring oil into his hand. A grin spread over Letho’s face as he clumsily corked the bottle and tossed it back onto the bedside table, then gripped the back of Eskel’s neck with his free hand. He shifted, pulling Eskel down and reaching around him to coat his own erection with oil.  
               “I could’ve done that,” Eskel told him. Letho responded by biting into his favorite place, where Eskel’s shoulder muscle met his neck, and Eskel jerked, gasping as Letho kissed the tender area then dug his teeth into another spot close to the first. A sharp sting told him that Letho had broken skin, but he knew the tiny wounds would heal almost instantly. At a murmured request he shifted so Letho could slide a hand between his legs.  
                An oily finger slipped between Eskel’s ass cheeks to gently probe his entrance before pushing slowly inside. Letho watched his lover’s reaction carefully, making sure he wasn’t moving too quickly, then he brushed a place that made Eskel’s already hard cock twitch.  
               “Right there,” Eskel grunted, angling his hips so Letho could reach him more easily. When Letho’s finger brushed the same spot again, Eskel felt pleasure fizz through him, causing small fireworks to erupt behind his eyes. His back arched.  
               “Stop wiggling,” Letho graveled, trying to hold him still. “You’re making this difficult.” Eskel let out a snort that turned into a gasping moan as Letho pushed another finger inside him.  
               “You alright?” Letho murmured, planting a kiss on Eskel’s sweaty collarbone. Eskel nodded vigorously, biting his lip.  
               “I told you, I won’t break. After all this time I thought you’d want to rough me up a little,” Eskel teased, but the effect was ruined by the breathlessness in his voice. Letho looked into his eyes for a moment, then chuckled wickedly.  
               “Oh, I do,” he growled, retrieving his hand and positioning Eskel over his dick. Eskel felt the slick tip press against him. He took a breath, then Letho thrust upwards, pushing down on his hips at the same time. Eskel cried out, Letho’s cock stretching and filling him until he felt like he couldn’t take any more. He sat flush against Letho’s hips for a moment, glassy-eyed and breathing hard. Letho let out a low, drawn-out moan, his fingers gripping Eskel’s waist so hard that his knuckles turned white.  
               After he had caught his breath a little and adjusted, Eskel gave an experimental bounce. The movement sent a wave of sensations rolling through him, and it seemed to wake Letho from his stupor. The man began to move in earnest. Eskel moaned with every thrust, arching his back and digging his nails into the skin of Letho’s stomach. White hot pressure was building inside him, increasing with every passing second.  
               Suddenly, Letho let out a wordless, guttural snarl and surged beneath him, tipping him over backwards. He tumbled back with a yelp, and found himself momentarily pinned down, gazing up into Letho’s face. The wild look in the man’s slit-pupiled eyes sent a thrill down his spine. Hoisting Eskel’s legs over his shoulders and bending over slightly, Letho thrust again, the new angle allowing him to penetrate even deeper than before. He picked up his pace, hips smacking rhythmically against Eskel’s ass. Eskel could barely breathe. Molten heat was pooling in his stomach, threatening to overflow at any second. He maneuvered his legs under Letho’s arms so he could reach up to pull him closer, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck as heat swamped his body.  
               “I- I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, clutching Letho to him.  
               “So am I,” Letho grunted. He slid his hands behind Eskel’s back, picking him up off the bed, and thrust hard. Eskel gripped Letho with all his strength as he came, ecstasy flooding through him with a force that made his whole body shake. A moment later, Letho bit back a moan and dropped Eskel onto the bed, pulling out just in time for his release to paint Eskel’s stomach. He sat back on his heels, breathing hard, then flopped down onto the bed beside his lover, pulling him close and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, then his mouth.  
               “I love you,” he murmured against Eskel’s lips. “So much.” Eskel smiled and returned the kiss, gently running his fingers along the line of Letho’s jaw.  
               “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter...

               Eskel had the sense to dress himself and retrieve their laundry from the line outside before night fell. He surveyed his torn garments with vague disgust, then hung them on the back of a chair in the room and moved out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He would repair them later.  
               Letho was already eating dinner in the corner of the tavern when Eskel walked up to the counter and dropped onto a stool. Vosuk slid a bowl of food in front of him and scowled.  
               “A feller came through today, ramblin’ on about a beastie what’s killin’ livestock near a town south of here,” he said without preamble. “He were lookin’ fer yer kind, so I told him ye’d look into it.” Vosuk jerked his head in Letho’s direction, his scowl deepening. “And take that one wit’ ye, he’s been scarin’ my customers.” Eskel snorted into his dinner, earning a raised eyebrow from the tavern owner.  
               “We’ll head out tomorrow morning,” he assured the man. “We never stay in one place for very long anyway.”   
  
               “Wake up, love.” The insistent whisper ruffled the hair around Eskel’s ear, tickling him. He opened his eyes and sat bolt upright.  
               “Alright, I’m awake,” he grunted, rubbing his face. Letho was already half-dressed, standing next to the bed. His eyes glittered in the darkness.  
               Eskel was on his feet in an instant. The itch to move on had gripped him again, pulling him toward the Path. He turned his face up to meet Letho’s kiss, then began to hunt for his clothes. His bag was packed before Letho had finished pulling on his boots.  
               Once they were both ready, they paused by the door to the room, facing each other. Letho cupped Eskel’s cheek in one large, callused palm.   
               “Ready to go, darlin’?” Letho murmured. Eskel looked up at him, and something welled up in his throat. He reached up and gently stroked Letho’s cheek before wrapping his arms around the big man’s neck and hugging him fiercely. After a surprised breath, Letho hugged him back.  
               “Can you believe it’s been six years since we met?” Eskel whispered, tightening his hold. Letho kissed the curve of his ear.  
               “Barely,” he murmured, giving Eskel a tight squeeze. “It feels like it’s been longer than that.” Eskel chuckled and drew back.  
               “I hated you a little bit when we met. I think everyone did.” Letho’s mouth quirked.  
               “Understandably.”  
               “But then we spent those winters together in Kaer Morhen, and…” Eskel trailed off, lost in memories with his arms still around Letho’s neck. Leaning down, Letho pressed a kiss against Eskel’s forehead, then on his scarred cheek, then on his lips. When they broke apart, the look in Letho’s eyes told Eskel more than words ever could. He leaned forward and kissed his lover once more, then pushed open the door and moved out into the darkness of the hallway.   
  
               Eskel pulled himself up onto his horse. Day was just barely breaking, with the horizon still a dusky reddish pink. He thought carefully as Letho swung into his own saddle beside him. Vosuk would forgive him for inviting Letho into his tavern once he found the pouch of gold they had left on the counter. They had all their belongings packed neatly into their saddle bags, and their horses were rested and ready to get a head start on the morning.   
               Eskel turned to look at the man on the horse beside him. Letho was staring at the beginnings of the sunrise, scarred and shadowy face illuminated by the rosy light. His eyes shone faintly as he swiveled in his saddle to return the look.  
               _I love you,_ Eskel mouthed to him. A smile tugged at Letho’s features and he grasped Eskel’s hand, raising it to his lips. He kissed Eskel’s fingers slowly and softly, then let go. Without another word, the two men turned and urged their horses forward, riding together into the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Plz leave comments/kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
